Strange Happenings
by sparklygirl22
Summary: A story of 2 girls, 3 worlds, and 1 wacky adventure! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking into a high school, you will see the entire student body. But this story isn't about them.

Not all of them anyways. It's about two girls. Walk into any room with mirrors and you are bound to find girls in front of them, fixing their make-up. But their not who we're looking for. Past the preps and the nerds, plain Janes, Goths, and jocks. Past the teachers, and teacher's pets, the trouble makers. Past the lunch ladies and into the band room you will find two girls arguing which style of music to turn into classical.

"Pop!"

"Rock!"

Country!"

"Heavy Metal!"

"Tec-wait what?"

"Lily no one will expect it!"

"But Jessica-" Lily started. Jessica cut her off.

"I know its going to be difficult, which is why nobody will try it. And if we pull it off we'll have a easy A."

"How long?"

"4 days maybe."

"No."

"One day then Lily."

"No." Lily was adamant of her decision, but Jessica was just as determined to change her mind.

"Half a day."

"No."

"6 hours."

"No."

"3 hours."

"How many times do I have to say NO?"

"Until you say yes. One hour."

"N-oh fine. Now we have to pick a song."

"Done; I stayed up all night looking for one!" Jessica said, her eye twitching.

"That explains many things...." Lily mumbled. Jessica went to put a CD in the computer. The music that came out of it was hard core heavy metal.

"What the hell Jessica? How are we suppose to switch that?" Lily yelled in order to be heard.

"Simple." Jessica pulled out some blank paper and started writing quickly but clearly.

"Jessica what are you on?"

"Apples."

"That doesn't make any sense..."

Seeing Lily's confused look Jessica explained that apples work better then coffee when it comes to waking someone up.

"Okay, anyways how long are you going to take?"

"Done. Here yours." Jessica gave Lily a music sheet for her violin.

"Where's yours?"

"Already at the piano....maybe it would work better on a organ.."

"Can we just get this done please? Its due on Friday."

"Lily, we have plenty of time, its Tuesday."

"Whatever." With that Lily got out her violin and tuned it, while Jessica went to sit at the piano.

"Ready Jessica? 3-2-1...play." Right at the last word they both played.

At first the music was off, and then it began to sound haughtily beautiful. Halfway through there was mighty rumble, without stopping Jessica asked,

"What was that?"

"Don't know thunder maybe...?"

At that moment there was a explosion, sending Lily and Jessica toward the wall. Right before they hit though, they were transported.....

In to another music room.....

In another world.....

OKAY! I KNOW FIRST CHAPTER SUCKS! NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily and Jessica looked around the large room, confused.

The room was beautiful with marble floors and gold covered ceiling. But it didn't seem like a band room. The only instrument in sight was a large Grand Piano.

In the center of the room was a large overstuffed sofa and arm chair. Sitting on them were 7 teenagers. With shocked expressions on their faces. One, a tall and amazingly hansom boy with bright blond hair looked like he was about to brake out into tears. Another boy with short hair and large eyes sat looking at the blond with disgust.

"Where the hell are we?" Lily shouted.

A boy with black hair and wire rimmed glasses spoke.

"The Host Club's main room in Ouran High School."

"Wait, how did we get here?" Jessica asked.

"We heard a big CRACK and you two popped out of nowhere!" A small blond boy holding a pink stuffed rabbit and looked no older then 8 said. A tall brown haired boy next to him grunted in what Jessica thought was approval.

"_What sort of time have we landed in? The freaking Stone Age_?" Lily thought.

"Um...do you guys know how to compose music?" Jessica asked. Lily glared at her shocked.

"No way! What the hell man! We're in a world we don't know anything about, with people we don't even know, with no idea when or if we can get home and you're worried about HOMEWORK?"

Two boys, twins, grinned not hearing or paying attention to what Lily said.

"Tamaki knows how to compose music!" They pointed to the tall blond

"You? Pleez, play something." Jessica scoffed. Lily glared at her, still fuming about the homework thing.

Tamaki rose and walked over to the Grand Piano. He then sat and started to play a pretty tune.

The small blond boy named Hunny smiled at the boy with large eyes. "See Haruhi? I told you Tamaki was good."

"Wait!" Lily said confused. "Isn't Haruhi a girls name?"

"Yes, I'm a girl."

"No way! Its a cross dresser!" Jessica pointed. Haruhi sweat dropped. At that moment Tamaki's melody stopped.

"Like it?" He asked, trying to do the ' I know you know I'm sexy look' Jessica shrugged.

"It was 'nice' but not what we're looking for."

"WHAT?" He ran in tears into a dark corner.

"Is he emo?" Lily whispered to the Twins.

"No," one whispered. "He's a drama king."

"I see...."

The tall brown haired boy grunted.

"Mori whats up?" Asked Hunny.

At that moment the room shook. They screamed in fright.

"Whats happening?" Haruhi screamed. Tamaki raced over and clung to her. "Tamaki! Get off!"

At that moment the lights flickered, somebody screamed in the hall and the shaking stopped. Jessica got up and walked toward the Grand Piano. "Tamaki let me show you what I wanted."

With that she started to play a complicated and beautiful classical song that she wrote. After the song was over Hunny said.

"Wow! That was so pretty, who wrote it?"

With a slight smile Jessica replied "I did."

Lily laughed.

"If you guys like it that much, I'll play with her. Together we're amazing......Okay! Anyone have a spare violin?"

One of the Twins nodded and rushed to the back, he returned a moment later with a shabby and unused violin.

"This thing? Oh well, watch! I'll turn this piece of junk into a piece of art! Ready Jessica? Go!"

The music started slowly like the opening of a flower then it turned into a hauntingly beautiful melody.

The Host Club stared in awe, they had never heard anything so beautiful, so alive.

The melody then rose to its climax and when the last note hung in the air, the Club stood.

"Liked it?" Jessica asked.

The Twins hooted in applause, Hunny and Mori clapped and Haruhi whistled. Tamaki rushed over to Lily, graved her hand, got on one knee and said. "Marry me!"

Lily stared blankly.

"What....? No sorry not interested."

Tamaki ran into his emo corner, shouting "Why? Am I not beautiful?"

"Don't worry Milord!" The Twins called, "There are other fish in the sea."

"Um....you guys..." Haruhi said. They payed no mind to her. "Guys!"

The Club turned to her.

"Renge is here."

The members froze in fright.

"Hey who's Renge?" Lily asked Jessica, she shrugged

The door then opened and in stepped Renge.


End file.
